


Erotyk o Thorinie Dębowej Tarczy

by Tarja2501



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarja2501/pseuds/Tarja2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hobbit Fan Fiction – podejście pierwsze. Dziewicze. Na sama myśl o pisaniu czegoś takiego czuję że się czerwienię, nie wiem tylko – ze wstydu czy podniecenia? Winowajcą może być tematyka (koniec końców oto powstaje erotyk), ale i fakt, że gdyby Tolkien wiedział, co fani robią z jego twórczością i jak niecnie i niegodnie wykorzystują jego bohaterów, pewnie przewracałby się w grobie. Nie ukrywam że jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że właśnie teraz tańczy kankana.<br/>Czy uległam modzie? Nie wiem, nigdy wcześniej nie czytałam takich opowiadań, a seksualne fantazje na temat fikcyjnych postaci z filmów czy książek nie wychodziły poza alkowę. Tym razem jednak uległam wyuzdanej pokusie by sprawdzić się jako świntusząca nowelistka, i poniżej zamierzam zbrukać czystość intencji i niewinność twórcy w imię wytargania za włosy i zaciągnięcia do drewnianej izby prawowitego władcy Ereboru.<br/>Nie spodziewam się że wzniosę się na wyżyny literackiego kunsztu, niemniej pokusa jest zbyt silna – przyjemnej lektury kochani!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hobbit Fan Fiction – podejście pierwsze. Dziewicze. Na sama myśl o pisaniu czegoś takiego czuję że się czerwienię, nie wiem tylko – ze wstydu czy podniecenia? Winowajcą może być tematyka (koniec końców oto powstaje erotyk), ale i fakt, że gdyby Tolkien wiedział, co fani robią z jego twórczością i jak niecnie i niegodnie wykorzystują jego bohaterów, pewnie przewracałby się w grobie. Nie ukrywam że jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że właśnie teraz tańczy kankana.  
> Czy uległam modzie? Nie wiem, nigdy wcześniej nie czytałam takich opowiadań, a seksualne fantazje na temat fikcyjnych postaci z filmów czy książek nie wychodziły poza alkowę. Tym razem jednak uległam wyuzdanej pokusie by sprawdzić się jako świntusząca nowelistka, i poniżej zamierzam zbrukać czystość intencji i niewinność twórcy w imię wytargania za włosy i zaciągnięcia do drewnianej izby prawowitego władcy Ereboru.  
> Nie spodziewam się że wzniosę się na wyżyny literackiego kunsztu, niemniej pokusa jest zbyt silna – przyjemnej lektury kochani!

Prolog

(Czyli jak to się stało że dołączyłam do wesołej gromadki na drodze do Przygody)

 

 

Jednego jestem pewna – upadek jest silny, odbierający powietrze płucom a gardłu głos. Jedyne co mogę teraz zrobić to pomachać ręką i podnieść w górę kciuk dając pozostałym znak, że jestem w jednym kawałku. Mam tylko jeden problem – nie ma jeszcze pozostałych. Ciężko przewracam się na plecy i oddycham trawą i letnim słońcem, które wdziera się przez moje zamknięte wciąż powieki. Dookoła nie słychać nic poza szumem lasu, bzyczeniem owadów i ciężkimi stuknięciami podkutych kopyt o wydeptaną, suchą drogę. Cieszę się i biorę to za dobrą monetę – mój koń nie uciekł tylko przechadza się gdzieś nieopodal i szuka zielonych źdźbeł do skubania. Jednak pod powierzchnią czai się niepewność; dlaczego nikt nie zawraca sprawdzić co się stało. Tego ranka wyjechaliśmy na konny rajd w siódemkę, ja wprawdzie na końcu, ale chyba do tego momentu już zauważyli, że kogoś brakuje?

Czas mija i powoli odzyskuję zdolność wydawania dźwięków. Przekręcam się z powrotem na brzuch i unoszę obite ciało na łokciach, po czym otwieram oczy tylko po to, by z przerażenia jeszcze szybciej je zamknąć. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź jest banalna i straszna zarazem – musiałam doznać jakiegoś poważnego urazu, albo co najmniej wstrząsu mózgu bo mam halucynacje.

Przede mną rozciąga się zielona i dzika równina z małym zagajnikiem po prawej stronie, cały widoczek godny Nowej Zelandii czy innego miejsca na ziemi, gdzie cywilizacja dociera opornie i z ogromnym wysiłkiem wydziera ziemię naturze. Tylko że ja nie jestem w Nowej Zelandii, a to właściwie znaczy że nie wiem gdzie jestem, chociaż to niemożliwe. Nie poznaję tego miejsca, a to z kolei oznacza amnezję, lub bardzo realistyczny sen – ale ja nie śpię. Przez głowę przebiega mi bardzo silne skojarzenie z Władcą Pierścieni i Hobbitem, co czyni całość jeszcze bardziej odrealnioną. Niewątpliwie uderzyłam się w głowę i halucynuję w bardzo soczysty i żywy sposób... tak, to wyjaśnienie pasuje w zupełności. Nieco uspokojona zamykam ponownie oczy i czekam. Znowu zatapiam się w słoneczny żar i zapach suchej trawy, w bzyczenie owadów i stuk kopyt. Mój pozorny spokój burzy narastający w potylicy ból, mdlący, promieniujący ból podobny do migrenowego. Obraz zaczyna zamazywać się przed oczami, tracę ostrość, a ból pod powierzchnią czaszki eksploduje miliardem kryształowych drzazg wbijających się w każdy neuron. Czuję jak w mojej głowie zaczynają pojawiać się nowe obrazy, niewyraźne, wyrwane z kontekstu, tu jakaś zasmarkana dziewucha w szopie pochyla się nade mną, ale zostaje zastąpiona nagle przez zapach półziemianki zimą – ciężki, dymno - piżmowy zaduch. Ktoś krzyczy, ktoś biega, ktoś szarpie mnie za włosy, jestem przerażona, ktoś pada przed moimi nogami zbryzgany krwią, w konwulsyjnych drgawkach, a ja wiem że to ktoś bardzo mi bliski, konie rżą zamknięte na padoku, jest chaos, krew, ogień...teraz to ja krzyczę, ale nie wiem czy z bólu, czy z zaskoczenia. Jestem jak pijana od ogromu nowych wspomnień; nagle to wszystko zastępuje szeroki trakt, ciepły dzień z początku lata, wysiedziane siodło pod zadkiem i koń.

 


	2. Spotkanie

SPOTKANIE

 

Tak, już pamiętam, jakieś spłoszone przeze mnie zwierzę przebiegło trakt, mój koń stanął dęba a ja, niezdara, nie utrzymałam się w siodle. Teraz leżę w trawie... czuję jak z nosa płynie gorąca krew o metalicznym posmaku. Chyba mocno uderzyłam się w głowę i straciłam przytomność, bo śniłam jakieś niestworzone rzeczy, jakbym widziała siebie w przyszłości albo na cudzym miejscu, jechałam gdzieś z innymi ludźmi, dość dziwnie ubranymi - kuriozalne wspomnienie. Przechodzą mnie ciarki i siadam na trawie usiłując zatrzymać krwotok. Efekt jest mizerny, cała koszula jest już poplamiona, więc zdejmuję półkożuszek aby i ten nie nasiąkł krwią. Koszulę mogę uprać w strumieniu, ze skórą tak łatwo nie będzie. Tak czy inaczej wiem już, że dzisiaj dalej nie jadę. Przywołuję Ruperta który krążył wokół mnie niepewnie przez cały czas i zaczynam go rozkulbaczać. Odpinam popręg, zdejmuję siodło, wycieram spocone ciało suchą trawą. Te proste, niemal mechaniczne czynności wprawiają mnie w spokojny i pogodny nastrój, prawie zapominam o dziwnym upadku i śnie na jawie. Do zachodu słońca mój mały obóz jest gotowy, a nad ogniskiem wisi niewielki kociołek z parującą potrawką z kiszonych warzyw. Tak właśnie zaczyna się moja niecodzienna przygoda.

 

Do kompanii dołączyłam trzy dni drogi od Bree, dwa dni po moim upadku. Czas był raczej spokojny, jednak samotny wędrowiec zawsze jest narażony na większe niebezpieczeństwo, bowiem nawet zbłąkany wilk może stanowić zagrożenie, że nie wspomnę o wargach czy niedźwiedziach, które widywano czasem w tej okolicy. Ja niestety nie miałam wybory i musiała wyruszyć w pojedynkę, do tego w wielkim pośpiechu. Powodem dla którego opuściłam zaciszne podwoje jeziora Evendim była śmierć mojego wuja. Pominę jednak zbędne szczegóły, gdyż to nie o Oreście Krzywej Nodze chcę wam opowiedzieć, a o kompanii trzynastu krasnoludów, hobbita i czarodzieja z którymi przyszło mi dzielić ognisko i przeznaczenie przez kilka kolejnych dni. 

Jak już wspomniałam, nasze drogi zbiegły się o trzy dni jazdy od Bree. Pierwsze wrażenie jakie na mnie wywarli było hałaśliwe, rozwrzeszczane i ordynarne, ale czego mogłam spodziewać się po grupie piętnastu mężów? Miałam ich „w zasięgu ucha” już od jakiegoś czasu, i doskonale wiedziałam, że zbliżanie się samotnie do takiej licznej gromadki mogło zakończyć się jedynie na dwa sposoby – albo dobrze, albo bardzo źle. Dlatego też nie ryzykowałam i podążałam w bezpiecznej od nich odległości. Oczywiście zdawałam sobie sprawę, że wiedzą o mnie, ale jeden wędrowiec nie mógł stanowić zagrożenia, stąd też rada byłam na ich dotychczasowy brak zainteresowania. Do czasu. Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi, Rupert potykał się coraz częściej i wszystko to, oraz mój narastający głód, sprawiły, że postanowiłam zatrzymać się i rozbić obóz nieco wcześniej niż zwykle. Bogowie mi sprzyjali, bowiem nieopodal znalazłam strumyczek i kępę młodych brzózek, doskonale nadających się do uwiązania Ruperta. Trochę sztywno zsunęłam się z siodła i ciężko wylądowałam na miękkiej wilgotnej trawie. Dopiero teraz poczułam jak bardzo zdrętwiałam i jak okropnie bolą mnie uda i kolana. Pierwsze kroki po kilkugodzinnej jeździe były istną torturą. Sycząc i klnąc pod nosem dokuśtykałam do zagajniczka i niemal krzyknęłam z zaskoczenia, gdy zza kępy krzaków wyłonił się nie wiadomo skąd młody krasnolud. Moje zaskoczenie było tym większe, że młodzieniec był półnagi i zdawał się zupełnie nieskrępowany tym stanem rzeczy. Na mój widok jego twarz otoczona burzą blond loków rozjaśniła się hipnotyzującym uśmiechem, a oczy przeszyły na wylot. Zrobiło mi się gorąco, ale nie ze strachu. Gdzieś zza pleców niespodziewanego gościa dobiegł stłumiony chichot, i gdy zdążyłam dojść do wniosku, że chyba przerwałam młodej parce igraszki, i że zaraz zobaczę wychylającą się zza krzaków rozczochraną pannicę o rumianej twarzy, wydarzenia przybrały bardzo niespodziewany obrót. Zza wspomnianych chaszczy, a jakże, wyłoniła się kolejna postać, ale ani z pannicą, ani z rozchichotaniem nie miała nic wspólnego. Oto stało przede mną dwóch młodzieńców w różnym stopniu rozebrania, blondyn i nieco od niego wyższy brunet. Obaj spontanicznie i naturalnie radośni, do tego stopnia że ta dziwna szczęśliwość zdawała się promieniować od nich falami ciepła.

Krępującą ciszę przerwał postawny blondyn; chwyciwszy swego kompana pod ramię, młodzieńcy skłonili się głęboko i powitali raźnym „Fili i Kili. Do usług, Pani”, po czym ten wyższy zaniósł się perlistym śmiechem i posłał mi najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki w życiu widziałam.

„Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie” odpowiedziałam nieco zbita z tropu, i zarazem rozbawiona tą sytuacją. „Zwą mnie Tarja, do usług” dygając, starałam się zachować tyle godności, na ile pozwalały moje zdrętwiałe kończyny.

„Do usług...” brunet wbił we mnie przeszywający i nieco figlarny wzrok, „Wszystkich usług?”. Na te słowa masywny blondyn wymierzył swojemu towarzyszowi solidne szturchnięcie w bok i odepchną go biodrem w stronę młodych brzózek. „Wybacz, Pani, mojemu niesfornemu bratu, ale ma niewyparzony język i zazwyczaj najpierw mówi, a dopiero później myśli nad sensem słów które opuściły jego usta. Proszę o wybaczenie”. Postanowiłam zagrać urażoną, jednak w środku nie odebrałam tego pytania jako zniewagi. „Wybaczam, ale nie zapominam. Nie życzę sobie więcej takich uwag”. Pod maską powagi narastał we mnie chichot. Ta dwójka była tak rozkoszna że, po prostu nie dało się na nich złościć.

„Mnie zwą Fili, ten niesforny gaduła to Kili, mój młodszy brat. Zmierzamy tym samym traktem już od kilku dni... Nasz przewodnik zalecił sprawdzić, któż to podróżuje za nami i czy nie potrzebuje pomocy albo ochrony. Oraz czy nie zechciałby dołączyć do naszej kompanii, o ile jego szlak pokrywa się z naszym”.

Rozkosznie, czyli co, teraz miałam podróżować z tą hałaśliwą gromadą? Jakoś nie byłam przekonana, i Fili chyba to wyczuł, bo po chwili wahania dodał „Thorin jest bardzo ciekaw kto jest na tyle odważny by podróżować tędy samotnie”. Na te słowa coś drgnęło w okolicach żołądka, jakiś mityczny stwór poruszył się, wysyłając nieznaną mi dotąd sensację wzdłuż kręgosłupa. „Thorin? Nie mówisz chyba o Thorinie Dębowej Tarczy...?” z trudem panowałam nad narastającym podnieceniem. W końcu słyszał o nim każdy mieszkaniec Ered Luin i okolic, a teraz ja miałam okazję poznać go osobiście, o ile młodzieńcy nie próbowali wpuścić mnie w maliny, by następnie dyskretnie pozbyć się ciała. „Ach, więc słyszałaś o nim. To doskonale, wuj chce cię poznać, proszę, dołącz do naszej kompanii na tak długo jak uznasz to za stosowne”. „Zgoda” odparłam „ale tylko do Bree, stamtąd odbierze mnie siostrzeniec mojego ojca”. Było to wierutne kłamstwo, ale chciałam żeby myśleli, że ktoś jednak mnie oczekuje. Na te słowa Fili skłonił się nisko. Jego złociste loki przesunęły się miękko po pięknie wyrzeźbionych plecach. Stwór w moich trzewiach znowu poruszył się niespokojnie.

Gdy młodzieńcy zaczęli krzątać się po zagajniczku i zbierać, najprawdopodobniej swoje, rzeczy, z pewnym zdumieniem stwierdziłam, że albo ta dwójka jest wyjątkowo dorodna, albo moja dotychczasowa wiedza na temat wzrostu krasnoludzkich młodzieńców wymaga gruntownej i natychmiastowej weryfikacji. Gdyby się uprzeć, to mogliby właściwie uchodzić za niskich ludzi. Z drugiej jednak strony Kili również zdawał się nieco zaskoczony moim wyglądem, po jego minie widać było, iż spodziewał się że ludzkie kobiety są znacznie wyższe. Cóż, prawdą było, że nie mogłam poszczycić się wzrostem... już prędzej obwodem. „Mam propozycję, rozsiodłam konia, a wy spokojnie ogarnijcie swój dobytek, zasznurujcie spodnie i wytrzepcie tuniki. Ściemnia się, a ja jestem głodna i zmęczona. Warto by też pomyśleć o ognisku.” Puściłam oko do Kiliego, na co czarnowłosy młodzieniec zarumienił się w rozbrajająco słodki i niewinny sposób.

 


End file.
